Yang Yongxin
Yang Yongxin (杨永信) is a highly controversial Chinese clinical psychiatrist who advocated and practiced electroconvulsive therapy (ECT) as a cure for Internet addiction in teenagers. Because of his tyrannical management, he has appeared in Dead by Daylight as a DLC character and Chinese game focused on him called Mysteries of Fence. Internet addiction treatment Yang started to use ECT on his teenage son because of "beganing to show addictive behavior". Later, he set up the high controversional Internet Addiction Treatment Center. Medias were interested in his programe, and published a book called "Fighting the Internet Demon"(战网魔) and produced a documentary film by the same name. In the film, World of Warcraft is attacked and Yang is described as the savior who save "the missing teenagers" from "Internet Addiction" regardless of the controvertional methods. Yang's center is claimed to have "Patients Commitee" and "Parents Commitee" and he even has "Special Operations" to catch anyone who mananged to escape the center and it's revealed that the Special Operations can be around the whole China. The Patients Commitee is to expose some patients who disobey the rule. The rule is strict enough that it can be easily touched. The Parents Committee is more like a cult which he and brainwashed parents try to persuade new member to admit his treatment effect. Also, if parents tell their dissatisfaction to Yang Yongxin, the patient will quickly receive ECT. The Parents Committee also threats other parents who wants to quit and acts as "cyber navy" to eliminate negative images of Yang Yongxin. Another menacing rule is the "long term therapy", which parents have the power to report any "disobedience" and if they do, the patients will be catch back to the center by the "Special Operations". Also, if patient gives away any details (especially negative details) of the center, he/she will be caught back by the "Parents Commitee". Villainy His Internet Addiction Treatment Center has been widely claimed that it's a violation of basic humanity. His Center has a tight class system and rule system that new patients are in the lowest class and are frequently forced to receive ECT. He claimed that ECT is "checking up" and he claimed that only patient who really has "Internet Addition" will feel the pain. He doesn't hesitate to increase the quantity of electricity until patient is forced to admit himself "having Internet Addition" and kneel to him with tears or they will be punished by ECT again. When patient is considered as a "obedient" patient, he/she will be promoted to a higher class which has the power of drawing circles in someone's name (According to Yang's rule, if patient is circled ten times in a week, he/she will be punished by the ECT.) and those who are circled will be punished by the ETC operated by Yang Yongxin himself. Also, higher class will receive less punishment. Most patients are force to enter the center. He set up the "review class" which is extraordinary arrangement. It is claimed that patients and parents must attend the class in time and when lecturers are in emotional place, the music will start to play. Patients and parents are forced to pretend to be ubmissive. Yang focus patients and parents think him to be the God who is the savior of them. He uses many phychological medicine which can make patient tired, powerless and fat (Yang claims that fatness is the result of avoiding Internet). Desprite his center being claimed for "Internet Addition", his center receives anyone who is thought to have "behavior disorder" which is depended by the force and includes homesexual, heterosexuality and others which patients' parents and other relatives hates. Although Yang's center received a official ban, his center is still in operation, and the number of children they claimed to have treated has increased to more than 6000. It is claimed that his center has "governmental support" and local policemen help the center catch escaping patients. Quotes Extra Links * 杨永信与他的触电86条 包你承认自己有网瘾(Yang Yongxin and his 86 rules are surely forcing you to admit having Internet Addition) (Chinese) * 和杨永信战斗的人们(People who is fighting against Yang Yongxin) (Chinese) * 网瘾之戒 (Chinese, CCTV) References Category:List Category:Male Category:Living Villains Category:Modern Villains Category:Mature Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Abusers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Brutes Category:Brainwasher Category:Criminals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Cowards Category:Delusional Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Egotist Category:Elitist Category:Extremists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Hypocrites Category:Leader Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mongers Category:Oppression Category:Propagandist Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Vocal Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Misanthropes Category:Anti - Villain Category:Asian Villains